


Two, Plus Two, Plus You

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Implied Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: After a wild night at the Demon Lord's Castle, you take a bath with Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. Everyone has a good time. Then somebody drops the pretzels and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 116
Kudos: 580





	Two, Plus Two, Plus You

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This chapter follows on immediately after the end of 'Midterm Review'. Please enjoy as Asmodeus hosts sexy bath time with you, Mammon, Satan and Beelzebub. Includes a bit of magic-gone-wrong and a healthy side of Luci/Dia/Barb/Reader fluff.

Asmodeus's face is the first thing you see when you open your eyes.

"Hello~" he chimes, flashing a coy smile.

You groan as your senses return to your body, the veil of unconsciousness vanishing as the aches and pains begin to register. Between the lack of sleep and the ~~albeit amazing~~ sex from the night before, you're feeling far from spectacular.

"I feel hungover ..."

Asmodeus emits a delighted hum. "Lucifer seemed in similar spirits when he got up. I have just the thing for you." The Avatar of Lust yanks you upright unceremoniously and thrusts a cup of tea into your hand. "Drink up, dearest. And you'll want breakfast, too. You'll need all your energy for our little bath date."

A nice long soak in Asmodeus's luxurious bath does sound like an excellent way to recover ... except that the last time you had a bath with the Avatar of Lust, it quickly became more ~~amazing~~ sex ... and this afternoon, Mammon, Satan and Beelzebub will also be joining you. This does not bode well for a certain orifice that is still sore from the previous night's activity. Asmodeus watches your expression change as you go through this thought process, his smile changing into a sly grin.

"You didn't think you could use last night’s sexcapades with Lucifer as an excuse to cancel our plans, did you?"

\--

You can hear Mammon before you reach Asmo's room. When you enter, the Avatar of Greed has his back to the door. The pink lighting tinges his scruffy white hair. Satan is perched at the foot of the bed, leaning back on his elbows on the rosy sheets. Asmodeus stands before Mammon in a familiar silk robe and his hands on his hips. The front of the robe is already open, revealing the lacy thong Asmo has picked for the occasion.

"For the love of Goldie, please put on some trunks!" Mammon screeches, his arms waving in the air.

Asmodeus rolls his eyes. "You make it sound like I'm going to be wearing anything at all once we're in the bath." He flashes you a toothy smile as you close the door behind you. "I'm sure I won't be the only one bathing naked. In fact, I wager that all five of us will be nude soon enough."

"Nuh-uh!" Mammon huffs. "No one's gettin' naked. 'Specially not you, Asmodeus! Don't even think about it!"

You step up behind Mammon, ghosting your arms around his torso so gently that he doesn't feel you there at first. He yelps in shock when you pull your arms taught around him.

"Mammon, you don't want to see me naked?" you pout.

"WHAT?! NO!!! I-I mean, YES! I wanna see ya naked!" He blushes profusely. "Of course I wanna see ya naked, treasure!"

You step back from him, crossing your arms smugly over your chest. "Well, you can see me naked if you get undressed first."

Mammon swallows hard, his eyes flitting over your body.

"But—"

"Dammit, I knew there'd be a but."

"—remember that we're sharing right now. Otherwise, I'll have to get dressed and then no one gets to see me naked."

Mammon's cheeks are crimson. He nods his understanding, though his arms remain crossed bashfully over his chest. You wait with your hands on your hips, slowly tapping one foot on the floor as you look him up and down.

"Right now?" he asks meekly.

You smirk, nodding.

Mammon emits a lengthy sigh, doing his best to ignore the way Asmodeus giggles behind him and the way Satan chuckles from the foot of the bed. Mammon steels his resolve and pulls his shirt off over his head, revealed his toned, tanned physique. The sight of him shirtless makes your eyes light up. You didn't think it was possible to be horny so soon after the wild night you had with Lucifer, Diavolo and Barbatos ... but Mammon's body is proving you wrong.

When he notices how intently you're watching him, his bashfulness dissipates. The Avatar of Greed gives you a knowing grin as he drops his shirt to the floor. He presses his hands against his shoulders for a moment before sliding them over his chest and abdomen, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. He tilts his body side-on, giving you a flawless wink.

"It's no wonder you're a model, babe," you say quietly.

The comment earns a berating groan from Satan, but Mammon puffs out his chest. Your eyes linger at the V of his hips, where his hands rest at his belt.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" you offer, stepping towards him.

The sudden proximity encourages the blush back to his cheeks. He tries to stutter a response but can't get the words out as you unlatch his belt. He swallows at a lump in his throat as you drag his zipper down and slide your hand in to cup his bulging crotch. The hardness of his cock brushes against your palm, twitching in response to your teasing contact. You free his erection and begin to stroke him gently as you drop to your knees. Mammon's eyes watch you with a mixture of panic and excitement as you run your tongue along the bottom of his shaft. You take him into your mouth in one go, bringing your lips as far down the length of him as you can. Mammon's legs tremble and he lets out a pleasured moan, one hand going to the back of your head as he tries to stand steady.

Satan clears his throat. "I know you enjoy the thrill of performing sex acts in places you're likely to get caught, but I didn't realise you were so comfortable with an audience."

You chuckle at Satan's comment, sending vibrations along Mammon's cock as you slide your mouth along him. The sensation elicits a lilting sound from him, which spurs you on. His body at your fingertips is divine, and his cock in your mouth is sinful, but his reactions are your favourite part. A tightness coils between your thighs as you brace yourself against his hips. You slide your fingers around to grab his arse, allowing your nails to bite at the plump, toned flesh. Mammon begins to thrust his hips, carefully fucking your mouth while his hands play with your hair.

"Feels ... So good ..." he whimpers.

"That's the spirit," Asmodeus says, his voice low and seductive.

He steps into your peripheral vision and shimmies out of the silky robe and thong. The head of his cock is already dripping pre-cum as he begins to stroke himself. Satan unbuttons his pants and pulls his erection free. He fondles himself briefly before he begins to stroke, repositioning himself on the bed to watch you.

Mammon's legs are trembling so violently that you think he might fall over. You take him as deep into your mouth as you can, feeling his cock hit the back of your throat before pulling back and repeating the motion. The crotch of your underwear is already saturated. You slide a hand into your slacks and drag a finger between your folds, drawing that moisture towards your clit. You keep your fingers slow against the sensitive nub, still hypersensitive from all the attention of the previous night.

"Fuck, treasure, y-y-ya g-gonna make me—"

The bedroom door opens behind you, startling the boys. But you don't stop your ministration on Mammon. He swears again, letting out a strangled cry as he cums into your mouth.

"Aw, you started without me," you hear Beelzebub say as he closes the door behind him.

You swallow Mammon's cum as you slide him out of your mouth. His legs buckle under him and he lands on his backside with a winding thud.

"Y-ya can't just d-do that to me, treasure!" he balks, beginning to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Ah-ah, take them _off_ , Mammon," you say, crawling forward to pull his trousers down again.

"Alright! Alright!" He wiggles out of his pants, cupping his hand over his crotch.

"What's the matter, Mammon? Did you get stage fright?" Asmo asks.

"ASMODEUS, WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF?!"

He giggles. "Because I just witnessed something incredibly hot." He casts you a seductive look. "Don't worry, Beelzebub, you didn't miss much. Let's take this into the bathroom before someone ruins my carpet."

With a deliberate wiggle of his butt, Asmodeus struts into his bathroom, indicating for the rest of you to follow. Satan unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of his clothes. Mammon remains on the floor, slowly curling into the foetal position, his face crimson.

"Beel, where were you?" you ask, turning to the demon leaning against the door.

You slow pull your shirt over your head, enjoying the way his eyes take in the heavy curve of your breasts and the softness of your stomach. You stand up, sliding your pants and underwear to the pink carpet. Mammon makes an indecipherable sound from behind you as you bend over. Your arousal is already sticky against your inner thigh and you take your time straightening back up.

Beelzebub holds up a bowl filled with pretzels. "I was getting snacks."

"You know, Beel, if you're hungry, why don't you just eat her out?" Satan suggests.

You look over to the Avatar of Wrath, leaning against the bedpost with his hand moving leisurely along the length of his erection. He gives you a heated look.

"I was planning to do that anyway," Beel shrugs.

You grin at his statement, meeting his gaze. He sets the bowl of pretzels down and pulls his shirt off over his head. Before he can step towards you, Asmodeus sticks his head out of the bathroom with a scolding expression.

"Hey, move the orgy in here already! The bath is _lovely_."

You giggle, sliding your hand along Beel's abs as you pass him on your way to the bathroom.

"Come on, Mammon," you call over your shoulder to the blushing mess on the floor.

You enter the bathroom in time to see Asmodeus stepping into the luxurious pool, his perfect arse so perfectly round and perfect that you want to bite it. He dips himself into the steaming water with a dramatic sigh, beckoning for you to join him. You slide into the bath, letting the warmth caress your body. The remaining ache in your muscles from the night before is soothed some. For a minute, you tilt your head back and let yourself soak, taking in the magnificent pillars that surround the bath. The sparkling chandelier overhead glitters on the water's surface. The soft rose and lilac curtains that encircle the pool flow bunches, tied off with silk ribbons.

Satan follows you into the water, a hand grabbing at your backside as he pulls you into his lap.

"That was quite the performance, kitten." He bites your earlobe, tracing it with his tongue. "You weren't so shameless when Lucifer walked in on us."

You slink your arms over his shoulders, head tilting to one side as you straddle him. The memory of your first time with Satan replays in your head. Combined with the sensation of his cock pressing against your belly now, under the warm water, it sends a shiver through you. Your nipples harden at the recollection of his mouth between your legs. You card a hand through his messy blond hair, wanting nothing more than to pull at those locks as you ride him.

"I've since expanded my horizons," you tease, biting at his lower lip as he kisses you.

The suggestive tone in your voice makes Satan tighten his grip on your arse. You purr at the sensation of his nails pressing against the flesh. Asmodeus closes in behind you, pressing his cock against your plump backside. You rut your hips, the movement eliciting a reaction from both of them. Your mouth finds Satan's, his hot lips moving seamlessly with yours as you drag yourself against his erection, pressing it between your bodies. He groans against your mouth, his hands on your hips egging you to move faster. Asmo's mouth is against your neck, teeth grazing your skin.

You don't realise that Beelzebub has stepped into the pool until Satan pulls back from you to smirk at him.

"Are you hungry, Beel?"

You turn your head to peer at the sixth-born. You sweep his figure with an appraising look. The massive length of his thick, heavy cock sticks out of the water as he steps towards you, stroking himself slowly with one hand. Beel's expression is serious, his jaw clenched firmly as his eyes wander over your body. His pupils are dilated, the shimmer of violet and indigo and pink bleeding into the black. The way he looks at you makes you think of all the ways he could devour your body. You swallow at a lump in your throat, grinning with anticipation.

You let out a small gasp as Satan takes one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the bud before releasing it with a pop. He repeats that action again, forcing your attention to return to him. Asmodeus's dances a hand along your stomach on its way down to your labia. His fingers slide easily into your tight centre. You throw your head back with a moan as he drags his digits forward to circle your clit, squeezing your eyes shut.

The slosh of water warns you of Beelzebub's approach. Asmodeus moves back from you as Beel snakes his arms around your hips, but Satan bites down on your nipple before his brother can pull you from his lap. The bite causes you to wail with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Give her to me, Satan," Beelzebub growls. " _I need her._ "

One of his hands goes to your cunt and he slides two of his thick fingers straight into you as he lifts your body away from Satan. The intrusion sends a rush of pleasure through you and you pulse your hips against the invading digits. The movement is amplified when Satan tries to draw you closer to him again, pressing his teeth against the flesh of your breast with a growl of his own. But you can hear the mischief in his tone, so different from Beel's. Satan is messing with you both, but Beelzebub means business. Satan unlatches himself from you, the sore indentation of teeth imprinted on your skin. Beelzebub lifts you onto the edge of the pool in an instant, turning your body around to face him as he pumps his fingers into your core.

"Fuck, Beelzebub, that feels so good," you whine as you contract around his fingers.

He curls his digits as he drags them in and out of your centre, triggering another moan as you shudder around him. Then he pulls his fingers away, much to your dismay. He kneels in the pool, positioning his head between your legs as he adjusts them over his shoulders. You feel his tongue travel up the inside of your thigh, tasting your skin between needy bites as his mouth travels towards your cunt. He gives you a particularly firm bite where your inner thigh meets the curve of your crotch and your arse, and it makes you yelp.

"Gentle with my treasure!" Mammon scolds, stepping into the bathroom.

"Mamm—aaaaaahhhh!" You're interrupted by Beel's tongue, pressing into your cunt.

He cups your arse with both hands, tilting your hips for better access as he laps at your arousal like a demon starved.

"Sh-sharing..." you manage to squeak out, but you can barely form the words.

Mammon steps into your field of vision, kneeling by your head. He runs a hand through your hair, grinning at you from between his rosy cheeks.

"I know, treasure." He tweaks one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger—the same one Satan bit, causing it to throb with sensual pain. "I'm here to watch."

Mammon brings his mouth down to yours, swallowing the sounds you make as Beelzebub eats you out. You card one hand through his hair, the other reaching for Beel's as you rut your hips against his face. Beelzebub's tongue races along your entrance, drawing your arousal up and along your clit. He pulls the delicate bud into his mouth, teasing with the tip of his tongue as he rolls it between his teeth. He keeps his teeth shielded by his lips. Everything he does edges you towards an orgasm. You can feel the burning coil tightening in your belly, making you hungry for more. Mammon guides your hand down from his hair, along the plains of his tan skin to his crotch. He's already hard again as he wraps your hand around him. He keeps his hand over yours as you begin to stroke his length in long, careful motions. He groans against your lips before he breaks away to bite at your neck.

"Does he make you feel good, treasure?" he breathes against your ear.

"Fuck, _yes_ , it feels so good."

Beelzebub emits a purr that rumbles against your pussy. The vibration leaves your nerve endings ablaze, tingling from your toes to the top of your head. You arch your back involuntarily, gripping the base of Mammon's cock firmly as you pump him. It's too much to take. With a cry of ecstasy, an orgasm rushes through you. Your thighs clench around Beelzebub's head, but he forces your legs wider apart as he continues to devour you. The force of your release brings tears to your eyes.

You're seeing stars when Beel pulls his mouth away from your dripping cunt. Your legs continue to shake as he repositions himself. He slides the head of his penis against your folds. A desperate need to be filled burns in your belly. You raise your hips to take him into you. He lets you engorge the tip of his erection before pulling out of you again and rubbing it against your clit.

You swear, pressing the palm of your free hand over your eyes as your body ripples.

"Beel, please, please, I need it," you whimper, wrapping your legs around his waist as you try to drag yourself onto his cock.

He doesn't allow it, pinning your hips down with one hand. He holds one of your legs against his hip, fingers hot against your thigh as his thumb circles your clit with painful slowness. You can feel the tip of him at your entrance again, teasing himself as much as he's teasing you. His brow furrows in concentration, the effort not to start pounding into you with abandon gnawing at his restraint.

"Not ... yet ..." he grits out, pressing the head of his cock just a little further into you.

You try so hard to rut against him, but his strong hands hold you steady against the ledge of the pool.

Asmodeus lets out a soft whine. He pulls himself onto the ledge beside you, wanking to the sight of you and Beel as his legs dangle into the warm water.

"Beelzebub, I didn't take you for a tease! She wants your cock inside her _so badly_ ," he gasps out between self-inflicted sighs.

Your mouth opens in a silent cry as Beelzebub pushes further into you, stretching your pussy, the head of his cock now completely submerged. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, refusing to give in to the carnality of taking you completely. He increases the pressure of his thumb against your clit.

"I want to make you cum again first," he hisses, determined.

" _Oh fuck,_ " you breathe. "I didn't know you could talk dirty like that."

"I want you ... so wet ... when I fuck you ..."

His words make you quiver. Your walls tighten around the head of his cock and spasm as you scream your pleasure. Mammon groans loudly, moving out of your reach as he touches himself. He can't take his eyes off the desperate expressions that cross your face as you cum. You can hear Asmo and Satan both panting as they watch. Beelzebub thrusts all the way into you. The girth of his erection stretches your tightness around his shaft until he can't go any deeper. His size heightens every sensation as he penetrates you, dragging himself out and back in as you writhe. You clutch at the edge of the pool as Beel repositions you. He brings one of your legs over his shoulder again while he keeps the other hitched over his hip. A shaky breath escapes him as he begins to pound himself into you.

"You feel ... incredible ..." he says, letting his desires take control. "So wet ... so tight ..."

His cock glides through you with every thrust, the sensation of turbulent orgasms creating a violent fluttering in your core. It's too much for Beel, already so on edge after watching you cum twice. The way his cock twitches and throbs inside you makes you aware of how close he is to cumming too. You try to force your muscles to relax, but it's impossible not to contract around his cock again and again as he fucks you. He tries to counteract the effect you're having on him, not ready for his pleasure to peak just yet. Beelzebub slows his thrusts into long, deliberate strokes, pausing now and then to steady himself. You can feel his hands shaking against your skin with the effort not to cum. The motion of his hips slows further. If it weren't for the way he holds you down, and the strained expression on his face, you'd think he was making sweet love to you.

Satan groan, biting his bottom lip in concentration as he watches. He's paused the motion of his wrist, giving his shaft a gentle squeeze to pull himself back from the brink. He's pulled himself upright, standing on one leg as he kneels against the ledge of the pool with the other. His cock twitches against his toned stomach, a bead of pre-cum smeared over the tip. The heated look he gives you from beneath his mess of blond hair and hooded eyes sets you off all over again. Beelzebub moans with you as you contract around him with a fresh wave of orgasms. He thrusts desperately into you, unable to hold back any longer. He arches his back as he cums inside you, releasing a feral growl as his hips stutter. His demon form materialises for a split second, enough for his claws to bite into your thighs before he can re-tame himself. He pulls out of you, panting and shaking. He spreads you with his thumb and index finger. Pleased by the sight of his cum dribbling out of you, he sits down with a sigh.

You close your eyes for a moment, trying to catch your own ragged breath as you listen to the others panting around you. With Beel no longer against you, goose bumps form on your skin. You shiver from the cold. Mammon scoops you up in his arms, guiding you into the warm water with him. Your fingers splay across his chest. He tucks your head beneath his chin, submerging you up to your shoulders while he holds you. His hands grace over the skin of your thighs, where Beelzebub pierced your flesh.

"Beelzebub, you're full of surprises today," Asmo titters, lowering himself back into the bath. "First you tease her, then you edge yourself. What's gotten into you?!"

A blush rises up Beel's neck and he shrugs. He gives you a soft look.

"I wanted to make you feel good."

You smile at him, chuckling against Mammon's chest.

"It worked," you assure him. "But you didn't have to hold yourself back like that."

He beams at you. "You looked so good like that though ... and the sounds you were making were ..." He cuts himself off, the blush in his cheeks deepening as he realises what he's saying aloud and in front of his brothers. "R-really hot," he finishes quietly, looking down at his hands.

"I gotta agree with him, treasure," Mammon murmurs, tilting your face up to his. "Ya really are somethin'."

He places a soft, burning kiss against your mouth, allowing his tongue to caress the seam of your lips. You return the kiss with a soft moan, adjusting yourself to straddle his lap. Mammon's hands glide over your back, cupping your arse on their way down before moving up again. The soft way he handles you coaxes a blush to your cheeks. Normally, he won't display affection for you so openly. He's never allowed himself to appear vulnerable in front of his brothers like this. You relish in this new openness, savouring the way it fills you with butterflies. Mammon trails kisses away from your mouth, dotting them along your jawline with flicks of his tongue. You tilt your head back as his mouth reaches your throat. He lifts your hips, angling himself into you. He slides you onto his cock with a gentle motion, the feeling so elating that your eyes roll back in your head. He kisses his way down from your throat, resting his forehead against your collarbone as he rocks your hips over his. The small movements are addictive. Your pussy is already tightening around his cock as he guides the steady motions.

"Mammon, you already had your turn!" Asmodeus scolds.

Satan moves in behind you and pulls you off Mammon. You both whimper at the loss as his cock leaves your body.

"H-hey, no fair! That stuff earlier didn't count!" Mammon pouts, reaching for you again, but Beelzebub yanks him back.

"It sure looked like it counted when I walked in," he says. "You have to share, remember?"

Mammon mutters under his breath, crossing his arms with a huff. Satan pulls you against his chest, pressing his nose into your hair to inhale your scent as he cups your breasts. You wiggle your butt against him, feeling his erection twitch in response. He chuckles at your eagerness.

"Don't worry, kitten. I won't deprive you of what you need," Satan promises.

His mouth traces over the place on your shoulder where he bit you the first time you fucked, his tongue flickering against the scar. He moves towards the edge of the pool, bending you forward on your knees. You hold the ledge, pressing your forehead against your knuckles. He pulls your hips out from under you. He pushes himself into you with none of the gentleness Mammon had used, hissing as he moves against your pussy.

"That's right, kitten," he growls as you moan. "You sing so sweet for me."

He laces his fingers through your hair, pulling the locks while pushing your face down at the same time. You hold yourself up against the ledge of the bath as he slowly fucks you from behind. One hand comes around the front of you to play with your clit. Your moans echo on the surface of the water as he presses his tongue against your spine, tasting his way up to the base of your neck. His hot breath tickles your nape as he speaks.

" _Your melody ignites firestorms at sea, goddess that you are,_ " he recites. " _You've set the tides ablaze now._ "

"Fuck ..." you moan as he pulls out of you and drives himself back in.

Your body quivers as he repeats that motion over and over. Your cunt feels tighter with every thrust. He keeps a finger circling your clit. The smack of his hips against your backside jolts you forward as he tightens his fist in your hair.

" _I will feed your flame till the oceans recede to vapour,_ " he growls lowly.

Somehow, you find the strength to push back against him. The tension between your legs builds quickly, but you're desperate to have that ecstasy again. Your enthusiasm excites Satan. He fucks you violently, stinging your exposed backside with a spank that makes your breath hitch in your throat.

" _Sear your mark on my skin with your ethereal inferno; let me burn with you._ "

You climax again, writhing around his cock as he fucks you through each contraction. He pulls his hand back from your pulsating clit to grab at your breasts. The sensations are overwhelming, the orgasm so violent in the wake of his merciless thrusts that hot tears spill down your cheeks. Satan smacks your backside again, firm enough that you know it will bruise. But you don't care, as long as he keeps fucking you. You hear him hiss out a string of curses as he slows his violent pounding, allowing your orgasm to decrescendo.

"Asmodeus," he says, glancing at his brother. "Sit in front of her."

Satan continues to move slowly in and out of your aching core as the Avatar of Lust perches himself in front of you. He smears a bead of pre-cum over the tip of his perfect erection. You roll your tongue over the smooth head, tasting the saltiness of his arousal. It makes Asmo curl his toes with delight. He lifts his hips teasingly, pressing his cock against your lips.

"Open wide for him, kitten," Satan commands, tugging you back by the hair.

You open your mouth obediently to take Asmo's dick. You wrap a hand around the base of his shaft and begin to stroke his erection. Your head bobs in time with Satan's movements as he continues thrusting into you at a steady pace. Asmodeus moans, tilting his head back with pleasure as you suck him off.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now~" he sings, thrusting his hips again.

You chuckle, letting the vibrations course down his shaft as you slide him as far into your mouth as you can handle. It makes him gasp. His fingers become entangled in your hair. He's gentler than Satan, caressing your scalp with the pads of his fingers while his brother continues to pull.

"Watching my brothers have their way with you all this time has got me _so flustered_. Can you tell?" Asmodeus sighs.

You nod, pressing your tongue against him as you slide him out of your mouth. He squirms impatiently as you tease the tip again.

"Don't tease me like that, precious," he scolds, pushing your head back down over his cock.

Satan's hand comes down hard on your backside in reprimand. "I hope I don't have to discipline you again, kitten."

He pulls out of your cunt, leaving you whining with the sudden absence of his cock inside you, but he doesn't remove his hand from the back of your head. Satan guides your mouth faster over Asmo's cock, using his grip in your hair to control you like a marionette. Asmodeus leans back on his hands, moaning your name as you try to keep up with the relentless pace Satan has set.

"You're so cute when you fuck your face on my cock, darling~" he lilts, rutting his hips against your mouth.

His cock prods at the back of your throat and you squeeze your eyes shut, suppressing a gag, but not before he notices.

"Clearly, you need more practice giving head," he says. "It's lucky you've got us. My brothers and I will give you plenty of practice."

Satan chuckles his agreement behind you, sliding his erection between your thighs. You undulate against him, but he doesn't let you take him in.

"Patience, kitten," he purrs. "Press your thighs together for me."

You do as you're told, squeezing your thighs around Satan's cock while he continues to guide your head over Asmo. The arousal seeping out of you makes it easy for Satan to slide back and forth against your skin. The sensation of his shaft grazing against your folds, gliding over your clit with every movement, makes you want him inside you even more. You try to angle your hips so that he'll slide into you, but he reprimands you with another spank.

"Fuck, please, I want you in me, Satan!" you beg, pulling away from Asmodeus's cock to speak.

Satan growls. " _Shut your whore mouth or you'll get nothing, kitten._ "

The ferocity in his voice makes you whimper. He isn't playing anymore. Satan yanks you upright by the hair and turns you to face him, meeting your lips with a bruising kiss before he lifts you out of the water. You wrap your legs around his waist as he pins you against one of the pillars that surround the bath. He holds one of your wrists above your head, and you brace against his shoulder with your free hand. His cock enters you at last as he pounds himself into you, triggering his demon form. You shudder as he takes you, the force of each thrust, jolting you against the pillar.

He releases your wrist to brace himself against the stone, snarling with his teeth at the side of your neck. Adrenaline courses through you. You can feel his fangs grazing your skin. Something about the danger of not knowing if he's truly lost control excites you. A laugh escapes you as you moan for more, the sound manic and musical. It spurs him on as you tighten your legs around him. You're about to cum again, you can feel it building inside you. It's your turn to tangle your fingers through his hair as you pulse around him. You throw your head back to scream, but only a few strangled sounds escape you as you release. Satan makes a guttural sound, pressing his face against the crook of your neck as he spills himself inside you a moment later.

Shaking in the aftermath, Satan lowers himself to kneel in the bath, holding you close to him. He continues to rock his hips slowly against you, the small movements making your walls twitch with orgasmic aftershocks. At some point, you started clinging to his horns. You only realise when he tilts your head to kiss your neck.

"Did I hurt you, kitten?" he asks quietly, nuzzling you.

You grin, tilting your face to kiss his cheek. "Only as much as I wanted you to," you confirm.

He chuckles with a playful smirk, the mischief reaching his eyes. Satan glides his tongue from your clavicle up along your throat, softly biting the skin beneath your jaw.

"I'm sure that was nothing compared to what Lucifer does to her," Asmodeus declares, drawing your attention as Satan transforms back to his human form. "And we've already established that she enjoys his sadistic treatment."

"Too right," Satan admits, turning back to you.

There is a hint of distain in his eyes as they flicker down to the scar on your breast; the one Lucifer gave you on your first night with him. Satan traces the bitemark there with his fingertips before pinching the nipple he'd assaulted with his teeth earlier.

"Hey, don't go makin' a competition over it!" Mammon pipes up. "One sadist is enough."

You giggle at him. "It's okay, Mammon. I promise I enjoy it. And I know Lucifer and Satan won't hurt me more than I want them to," you assure him, flashing a smile to Satan as he slides out of you.

Beelzebub nods his agreement. "She knows she can tell any of us to stop if she doesn't like what we're doing." After a brief pause, he adds, "Don't you?"

There is sincerity in his question that catches you by surprise, as if saying that statement out loud has made him doubt himself.

"Of course!" you say, attempting to stand.

It's not much of an attempt. Your legs turn to jelly beneath you and you slosh back down into the bathwater. Satan stops you from bumping your head against the ledge, laughing at the state he's left you in.

Asmodeus sighs in exasperation. "Does this mean you're too tired to help me finish?" He pouts, indicating to his throbbing erection.

Beelzebub sends him a warning look. "She's exhausted. Let her eat something first. I brought snacks for a reason."

"Didn't we agree yesterday that _I_ was the snack?" Asmodeus titters.

You make a sound of affirmation, crawling the short distance towards the Avatar of Lust. He hasn't moved from his perch on the edge of the bath. His eyes light up when you press your breasts against his legs, kneeling before him. He moves his hand away from his shaft to let you take over. After a few long strokes, you sink your mouth over him. You keep the movements slow and teasing. It makes him whine with impatience.

"Come on, darling," he begs. "I've been watching my brothers have their way with you this whole time, I'm _so pent up right now_."

You release his cock with a wet pop. "But I love teasing your perfect, pretty cock," you coo at him, running your tongue over his tip.

Asmodeus gasps as you close your mouth around the head of his erection again, suckling as you pump his shaft with your hand.

"I _do_ have a perfect cock, don't I?" he giggles, fingers raking your hair. "And it looks _so good_ in your mouth like that~"

You tilt your head to gaze at his face from beneath your lashes, meeting his smouldering honey-pink eyes as he stares back. The way he looks at you gives you a craving for more. His scent, his taste, his skin—all intoxicating. He withheld his natural charm while he watched you with the others, but now that it's his turn, you can feel the lust coursing through him, and rushing through you anew.

Your hands slide against his thick thighs, the sensation of his smooth skin under the pads of your fingers encouraging you to touch him more. The way he moans is songlike, a smooth cresting of sound that dips and then rises again. You keep your eyes on his face, flitting between his gaze and the parting of his flawless lips.

It doesn't take long before Asmodeus starts guiding the movement of your mouth. His hips thrust against your face with a soft but determine force. Asmo stands up to get a better angle as he fucks himself into your mouth. The sensations of your tongue make him squirm. He fists his hands in your hair to hold you still as he takes over completely. You moan as you grasp at his thighs, sliding your hands up to grab his arse as he ruts against you.

"Oh baby, oh _fuck_ me~" he cries, squeezing his eyes shut. "Aah, your mouth is too good. Are you ready for me?"

You moan against his cock, keeping your lips pulled over your teeth.

" _Baby, yes!_ " he screams, thrusting into your mouth once more.

You feel the squirt of his cum against the back of your throat before he pulls out of your mouth. He angles your face up with a hand still in your hair, wanking himself to cum all over your lips.

" _Fuck!_ Nnnnggggg ..." Mammon moans as he reaches his climax too.

Asmodeus giggles through a sigh as he lowers himself back into the bath, slinking his arms around you. "See Mammon? Watching other people get sucked off is hot."

You give Mammon a wink as you wipe Asmodeus's ejaculation from your skin, licking at your fingers and your lips to taste the sticky residue. Mammon's face is beet red, beads of cum decorating his belly as he sits at the edge of the bath. He all but melts into the water next to Beel, looking mortified.

Asmo guides you over to them, with Satan trailing behind you both. Beelzebub pulls you gently into his lap, sliding your legs across his thighs. He cradles your head against his chest.

"You must be so hungry after all that," he says, massaging your neck with his thumb.

Nodding, you smile at his beaming face. "I actually am a little hungry."

"Well, the snack is right here," Asmo declares, indicating to himself.

He sidles into your lap, letting his gentle weight pin you against Beel.

"Beelzebub, where did you leave the pretzels?" Satan asks, stepping out of the pool. "Oh, here they are."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for the rest of the day," you admit, watching Satan pop a pretzel into his mouth before stepping back into the bath. "Or the rest of the weekend, for that matter."

Mammon growls. "Yeah, because this guy was way too rough with ya!"

He whacks Satan in the shin with the back of his hand, which earns him a kick from the Avatar of Wrath.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Cut it out, Mammon!"

"GRR!"

Mammon launches himself out of the water, tackling his brother. Satan barely has time to brace himself for the attack, losing his footing as the bowl of pretzels slips from his fingers. He tumbles down on top of Asmodeus, dragging Mammon down with him.

"Aah!"

"OUCH!"

"You idiots!"

"THE PRETZELS!"

Beelzebub manages to lurch forward despite the four of you now on top of him, arms reaching to catch his precious snacks. As you slide from his lap, the weight of the others pushes you down.

You don't have time to take a breath before you go under the water.

Asmodeus's shoulder presses against your throat. The air in your lungs is forced out in violent bubbles as Beelzebub stumbles over his brothers, coming down on the top of the pile. Limbs everywhere, bodies squirming, you try to sit up, but their weight has you pinned down, with your head against the floor of the pool. The water penetrates your lungs when you try to scream. A wave of panic jolts through you and for a moment your vision goes black.

A sound like singing glass rings through the water before the weight above you vanishes.

Four demons yelp in shock.

CRASH!

You sit bolt-upright in the pool, gasping for air as you splutter. You cough violently against the fluid in your lungs. You knuckle water out of your eyes as you catch your breath. First you notice the soggy pretzels as they sink away from the surface of the bath. Then you raise your eyes and—

"Wha—?"

It is a scene of chaos.

All four of the boys are in their demon form.

Above you, Asmodeus is clutching the chandelier, which swings precariously over the water as he flaps his batlike wings. Mammon is across the room, slumped over the vanity with broken shards of mirror littered around his body. He has knocked over bottles and jars of makeup, skincare products, and perfume. Satan is embedded in the wall over the other side of the room, while a gaping hole next to him shows where Beelzebub is sprawled in the hallway on the other side. Between Beel's naked body and the debris of the broken wall, you catch sight of a reptilian tail and a mop of purple hair. A stunned silence stretches between you all, interrupted only by Levi's quiet sobs.

\--

"One at a time!" Lucifer huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

You watch the way a vein in his temple twitches as he takes in a slow, deep breath. The cacophony of his brothers dies down to silence. He lowers his gloved hand, reclining on the one of the common room couches, and his eyes settle on you.

"Start from the beginning. _What happened?_ "

You groan, shrugging apologetically. "As you know, we had sexy bath time with Asmo. And well ... Ya know ..." You grin sheepishly, fumbling to continue as he gives you a pointed look. "I-it happened so fast. Mammon tackled Satan and made him drop the pretzels and fall on top of us."

"YA MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!"

"It's definitely your fault, Mammon," Satan snaps.

"NO WAY, YA DIDN'T NEED—"

"MAAMMMOOONN, _ENOUGH!_ "

"Eek ..."

Lucifer takes another deep breath. "Go on, my love."

A little blush rise in your cheeks. Satan scoffs at your reaction, but you ignore him.

"They were all on top of me and was stuck under the water. Then they were gone and when I sat up it was like they'd all been ... _yeeted_." You make a flicking motion with your hands for dramatic effect.

There's a long pause in which Lucifer stares at you before he repeats, "Yeeted?"

You gulp. "Yeah, you know ... yeeted!" You swing your arms out away from your body. "It's like—"

"I am familiar with the concept of yeeting, my love," Lucifer states, holding a hand up to prevent your attempt at explaining.

He frowns at you, blinking as he tries to process this information.

"Asmodeus was literally swinging from the chandelier," you offer with a little shrug.

"Mammon broke my mirror! And destroyed all my beauty products! He even smashed my favourite perfume!"

"Don't make it sound like I did it on purpose!"

"I got stuck in a wall," Satan says.

"I went _through_ a wall," Beel adds.

"I have been mentally scarred by this experience and I demand compensation!" Levi snivels, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Quiet!" the eldest commands. "I understand that you were all ... yeeted. What I'm trying to work out is _how_."

You look between Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub with a shrug. "I don't know how it happened. I thought I was going to drown, and I started to panic and then..."

"... Itfeltlikecelestialmagic..." Mammon babbles.

Lucifer blinks rapidly. "What was that?"

"I-I said it felt like Celestial magic!" he repeats, giving you a wary look.

"Oh ..." Beelzebub and Asmodeus say in unison.

"Now that you mention it, Mammon ..." Asmodeus looks you up and down with wonder.

"You're right, it _did_ feel like Celestial magic ..." Beelzebub says, staring at you in awe.

You frown between the three demons before turning back to Lucifer with a confused expression. That's when you realise the bead of panic in his eyes as something clicks in his mind.

"Lucifer, what—?"

Leviathan clears his throat, sitting up. "All it felt like to me was having a naked Beelzebub thrown at me, along with wall fragments." He gives Beelzebub an accusing look. "You were damp, too!"

His brothers shush him, then all eyes narrow to Lucifer. Satan is the next to speak.

"What are you thinking, Lucifer? Could it have somehow been Celestial magic?"

"The more I think about it, the more certain I am that it was Celestial magic," Mammon asserts.

Asmodeus and Beelzebub nod quickly.

"It sounds crazy, but Mammon's right! And I don't say that often!" Asmo chimes.

"OI!"

"Is it even possible for it to have been Celestial magic? How could it have happened?"

Lucifer locks eyes with you again, giving you a look of warning. "Maybe you have Celestial ancestry," he says, too fast and far too loud for you to buy it.

Despite the suspicious tone, his brothers gasp in union, all eyes on you again.

"Wha—?"

"WOOOAAAAAAAA," Levi exclaims, suddenly on his feet. "It's just like in the anime series, I Just Found Out That My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother Was an Angel Reborn as a Human and Now Peace Between the Three Realms is Dependent on Me."

You all stare at Leviathan as he grins ear to ear, brimming with excitement.

"Where do you find these shows?" Asmo asks.

Leviathan shrugs in response, plopping back down on the floor. "I'm still mentally scarred." He glares at you. "If I find out that you really did use some secret Celestial power to yeet Beel through the wall at me while he was naked, I will feed you to Henry 1.0."

"You'll do no such thing, or I'll feed you to Cerberus," Lucifer warns.

Levi hisses at his older brother, a forked tongue quivering between his teeth as his demon form flickers around him.

"Anyway! The point remains that my bathroom has been _destroyed_ ," Asmodeus huffs.

"Indeed. I'll organise for repairs this week," Lucifer nodded. "Though this is the second demolished wall in the space of two months. I expect our home insurance premiums will increase as a result."

Beelzebub hangs his head in shame. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to break another wall."

"What about all the stuff Mammon broke?! My expensive makeup? My Chanel No. 5 perfume?”  
He gasps, clapping a hand over his mouth. “ _My Giorgio Armani Beauty Bleu Turquoise_?!" His eyes are wide in horror as he thinks of the shattered jars of perfume.

Lucifer resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Bring me a list and I will have it replaced."

Relief washes over Asmodeus's face and he sighs, fanning himself. "Thank you, big brother! You're the best!" He hooks an arm around your waist. "You don't mind if I use your bathroom until mine's fixed, hmm~? Maybe I should just stay in your room until the repairs are done. What do you say?"

You laugh, covering your grin with your hand.

Mammon lets out a horrified growl. "NO! Hands off my treasure! Shoo!"

\--

You spend the rest of the evening in your room, laying on your bed with an icepack wrapped in a pillowcase between your legs. You've banned the boys from entering your room until morning so that you have some chance of recovering from the last twenty-four hours. You're scrolling through Devilgram when a new notification appears on your screen, your D.D.D. giving a soft ding. You open the notification.

**Lucifer has started a group chat with you, Diavolo, and 1 other**

_Diavolo: Ooh, a group chat for us to dote on each other! Great idea, Lucifer! *flappy love demoji*_

**Diavolo has named the group chat 'Rulers of my Heart'**

**Barbatos has renamed the group chat 'You're All My Cup of Tea'**

**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'Barbatos is Pretty'**

**Barbatos has renamed the group chat 'Lucifer's Soft Hands'**

**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'Three Demons and a Human Walk into a Bar'**

**Barbatos has renamed the group chat 'The Awesome Foursome'**

**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'The Whoresome Foursome'**

_Barbatos: Dia!! *shocked demoji*_

_Diavolo: Sorry, too far?_

_Lucifer: My loves, focus! I need to talk to you all about an incident at HoL today._

**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'The Awesome Foursome'**

_Barbatos: What kind of incident?_

_Diavolo: I changed it back, Barb *flappy love demoji*_

_Lucifer: I'm not even sure how to explain this ..._

_You: I had sexy bath time with Mamms, Satan, Asmo and Beel and almost drowned, so I accidentally yeeted them with Celestial magic?_

_Diavolo: *shocked demoji*_

_Lucifer: In simple terms, yes, that was what happened._

_Barbatos: Interesting ..._

_Diavolo: How did you have the energy for sexy bath time with those four after you spent last night with us?! *laughing demoji*_

_Lucifer: I think you're missing the point, my love ..._

_Diavolo: I'm impressed! *winking demoji*_

_You: I knocked down a wall with Beelzebub._

_Diavolo: WHAT *shocked demoji*_

_Diavolo: That's amazing!_

_Barbatos: Was anybody hurt?_

_Lucifer: Thankfully not._

_You: I mean, Leviathan was on the other side of the wall when Beel crashed through. Beel landed on top of him. Levi did not like that._

_Lucifer: He hasn't shut up about it. But that's not the important part._

_Diavolo: How was this possible?_

_Lucifer: I have a theory._

_You: Well, don't leave us hanging! Tell us!_

_Diavolo: *yes demoji*_

__Lucifer: I believe it was my fault. Remember the protective spell I cast before our rendezvous last night?_ _

__Diavolo: How could we forget? It was inspiring to see your old Celestial powers in use._ _

__You: What does that have to do with the yeeting?_ _

_**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'The Yeeting'** _

__Lucifer: It was a protective spell that activates when the person under its protection withdraws consent. If consent is withdrawn, anyone that consent withdrawal applies to will be pushed away from the one protected. The spell reacts to a combination of the protected one's level of discomfort and the intent of those the consent withdrawal applies to. The effect could be as mild as having your hands pushed away from wherever they're touching if there's minor discomfort and no ill intent, or as severe as your entire body being pushed back a few meters if the protected one feels threatened or if there's deliberate ill intent. But the force behind the magic should be harmless and the spell itself should only last a few hours._ _

__You: I meant to thank you for doing that by the way. Not that I ended up needing it last night (I had a great time!). But I really appreciate you looking out for me like that. Thank you *flappy love demoji*_ _

__Diavolo: He really does care about you, my love. Placing you under the protection of his old Celestial magic is testament to that fact!_ _

__Barbatos: So what you're saying is that the incident at HoL was due to the spell lingering far longer than anticipated and manifesting with unexpected violence._ _

__Lucifer: Precisely, Barb._ _

__You: Does that mean there was something wrong with the spell?_ _

__Barbatos: It sounds as if the spell was doing its job **too well**._ _

__Diavolo: I wonder why? Could the effects of your Celestial magic be altered because you're a fallen angel?_ _

__Lucifer: That's the trouble. I used my old Celestial powers to cast that spell, but because I'm fallen, much of my power is gone._ _

__Barbatos: Oh, yes, you and I discussed that briefly last night. You combined your old Celestial powers with the Infernal magic you gained when you fell. It was breathtaking._ _

__Barbatos: So, you think that the combination of Celestial and Infernal magic warped the spell. It is entirely possible._ _

__Lucifer: That's what I suspect has happened. The use of Infernal magic to complete a Celestial protective spell caused the spell to behave differently._ _

__You: So basically, the spell became chaotic-good?_ _

__Lucifer: It would appear so._ _

_**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'Chaotic-Good Yeets'** _

__Lucifer: Dia, focus, please!_ _

__Diavolo: I think you're worrying about this too much. If anything, this means that the spell is providing a greater level of protection thanks to the combined sources of magic. You've truly outdone yourself this time, Lu!_ _

__Lucifer: Asmodeus's bathroom was demolished. Someone could have been hurt._ _

__You: Yeah, but I didn't drown. Wouldn't you prefer a broken wall over me drowning?_ _

__Lucifer: ..._ _

__Barbatos: She's got a point. This outcome is good, albeit unexpected._ _

__You: So, if you worked this out, why did you suggest to your brothers that I might have Celestial ancestry?_ _

__Diavolo: Haha! Can you **imagine** how the Celestial Realm would react to discovering a Celestial descendent was having orgies with any of the Lords of Hell? *laughing demoji*_ _

__Lucifer: I panicked._ _

__Diavolo: *shocked demoji_ _

__You: You panicked?_ _

_**Diavolo has renamed the group chat 'Lucifer panicked'** _

__Lucifer: I'm not sure how I could explain to my brothers **why** I felt the need to use my old Celestial powers to cast a protective spell over you without letting on that you and I were not alone last night._ _

__Barbatos: That makes sense. It might raise a few eyebrows._ _

__You: I mean ... You could have just said that we were trying some really kinky shit last night and you wanted me to be extra safe. They **know** you're a sadist, even in the bedroom._ _

__Lucifer: ..._ _

__Lucifer: That would have been a more sensible course of action, yes._ _

__You: You realise that they're not going to drop it now, right?_ _

__Lucifer: *facepalm demoji*_ _

__Diavolo: Oh Lu, you were put on the spot, it's alright. I'm sorry that we must keep our love a secret ... *sad demoji*_ _

__Lucifer: There is no need to apologise, my love._ _

__Barbatos: As long as we know we love each other, it matters not that no one else can know._ _

__You: Barb is right._ _

__Diavolo: I am so lucky to have you three *sigh demoji*_ _

_**Barbatos has renamed the group chat 'Tea, Anyone?'** _

__You: Dammit, Barb! I would love a cup of tea ..._ _

__Lucifer: I will bring you one, my love. Are you in your room?_ _

__You: Awwh, really?! Yes!_ _

__You: But don't let the others see you coming in here. Please, I can't handle anymore sexercise right now ..._ _

__Diavolo: HA! I wish you a speedy recovery, my love._ _

___Barbatos: I'm steeping a pot for us to enjoy, Dia. I made scones this afternoon. I'll bring some over to HoL later._ _ _

___Diavolo: *flappy love demoji*_ _ _

___You: *flappy love demoji*_ _ _

___Lucifer: Thank you, Barb. That sounds nice._ _ _

___Diavolo: My loves, I just had a wonderful idea._ _ _

___Diavolo: Let's have sex on the roof of the castle!_ _ _

___Lucifer: ..._ _ _

___You: ..._ _ _

___Barbatos: ..._ _ _

___Diavolo: I want to see how far this Celestial-Infernal spell can yeet us!_ _ _

___Lucifer: Absolutely not._ _ _

___Diavolo: But Lu! It's for science!_ _ _

___Lucifer: No._ _ _

___Barbatos: Perhaps, my love, we should not._ _ _

___Diavolo: But it will be so much fun! Being yeeted in the throes of passion ... how exciting!_ _ _

___Lucifer: This is the worst idea you've ever had, my love._ _ _

___You: I am not yeeting any of you off the castle roof! *shocked demoji*_ _ _

___You: Besides, if I yeet you during sex, it's because I'm withdrawing consent, which means I'm not having a good time. That's the whole point of the spell._ _ _

___Diavolo: Right ... I forgot to consider that part. That is not what I want. Apologies, my love._ _ _

___You: *laughing demoji*_ _ _

A knock at your bedroom door draws your attention away from your D.D.D. You wince a little as you stand and waddle over to open it. Lucifer holds up two cups of tea in greeting. You step aside to let him into the room, closing the door softly in his wake. You settle onto the bed together, pillows propped up against the headboard. He isn't wearing gloves. His fingers brush yours as you accept a cup of tea from him and tilt your head against his shoulder.

"Sore or tired?" he asks.

"Both," you chuckle.

You sip your tea in each other's company. When you finish your cup, you clutch the warm ceramic in your palms, cradling it against your tummy. Your head rests against Lucifer's shoulder. You feel him kiss your forehead as you nod off. When you open your eyes next, he's asleep next to you, quietly snoring with his head tilted against yours. The screen of your D.D.D. shows a new notification in the group chat. You smile as you read it.

__**Lucifer has renamed the group chat 'My Loves'** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really love hearing from you, so please feel free to leave a comment. What was your favourite part? 
> 
> I ended up writing my own poetry for Satan to recite this time around. 
> 
> Stay tuned for another installment (and possibly more, because I keep having ideas).
> 
> Edit: I ALMOST FORGOT, a big THANK YOU to my lovely friend Infy for springboarding thr yeeting idea with me. We had a lot of laughs discussing the details so that I could write it.


End file.
